A New Age, A New Time, A New Girl
by Fircepotato
Summary: The Other Mother is back! And she's out for revenge against the cats. Follow Semira's story to see all of the things that have been happening under your noses.
1. Chapter 1

*Hiya! Well to start things off I guess I should say what the story line is. Well basically it's after Coraline's adventures, after the other mother was locked out of the real world. But the Other Mother has been collecting her strength and she's found ways to get out of Coraline's house. So she's been pulling people into her world a lot quicker lately. And to speed things up even more she's been aiming at teenagers seeing as though they're the ones who really hate their parents. She's been getting more and more powerful by the day, and teens have gone "missing" all over the world. So a certain Black Cat started noticing it and he had started his own league of cats to take care of everything. So eventually the Other Mother and the black cats decided to have one last battle. The next person she would pick to munch on would be the deciding point of who wins the war. If that Teenager picked to sew her buttons then Other Mother would win. But if she chose not to and managed to find all of the eyes of the other children who have gone missing the Cats would win and the Other Mother would lose and step aside. But then again the Other Mother hates to loseing.*

Semira wandered through her Aunt's old house. Her Aunt had gone out and her parents were away. Vacationing on some island somewhere in the Caribbean. She thought they called it "Sandals" but she couldn't fathom the idea of a beach being named after foot wear. They were celebrating their anniversary and she told them she didn't mind staying at home while they enjoyed the warm beach while she was stuck in cold New Jersey. It's not always like the "Jersey Shore" you know. And besides Semira had only gone to the beach twice in her life, and only been to the boardwalk twice. Not to mention staying in her Aunt's house wasn't appeasing. It was one of those spooky 19th century houses from the Victorian age. The house was very spooky

But Semira's comment about her parents going without her (as you probably guessed) wasn't really truthful. Semira admitted to herself that she wanted to go with them, but she refused to let her parents know. They deserved to enjoy their vacation.

"And besides," she'd always mutter to herself "I get to spend some time with Jen and Tracy." Jen being her aunt, and Tracy being her cousin. Which she only saw occasionally, and on holidays and such. But this wasn't enough for Semira; oh no, it's never enough. She's bored wandering around the house without a purpose.

"Why am I always bored," she said giving up her search for entertainment. She walked into her aunt's living room and plopped on the couch next to the black cat her aunt kept, who looked up to see who it was laying on the antique.

"Hey Howl" she said as the cat walked up to cuddle upon her lap. Semira smiled remembering how her aunt said the cat never warmed up so quickly to anyone. She petted his head and listened to him purr a bit. "I'm so bored Howl, can you think of anything to do?" Howl merely looked up and tilted his head slightly. Semira smiled as she picked him up and walked around the house with him in her arms.

"Silly me talking to a cat, I guess I miss Snuggles" she stated referring to her own puppy at home. She began to wonder around the ancient house more listening to the creaking floor boards. Howl seemed to stir with every creak. But when they reached the door underneath the stairs, Howl leaped out of her arms and started to hiss at the door. Semira looked back at the door curiously. It looked like it was sort of like Harry Potter's room a little closet space under the stairs.

"What's wrong? It's just a closet," Semira said walking over and twisting the door knob. But it wouldn't open. "A locked closet." She said examining the key hole. The hole didn't have the regular edges but it was just a circle. "With an odd key to unlock it… Looks like my lamp key necklace could unlock it."

She examined her necklace which did in fact have a lamp key on it. For those of you that don't know, lamp keys are for old fashion lamps. When electricity first came out the people use to use keys instead of the black twisty thing we use today. Why would Semira have such a necklace? Well she was at her own house, and she discovered a lamp in the guest room that had a lamp key in it. But when she turned it, it fell out. She looked at it and remembered she had a gold chain that matched the color of the key. So she put it on it and it's been her favorite necklace ever since.

Semira held the key up to the door but Howl meowed in protest. "It's just a closet stop getting so ruffled up!" She said sharply getting annoyed at Howl for pestering her one time of not being bored in this house. But as she pushed the key in the hole, Howl only got louder. She turned the key and opened the door sort of surprised to see her key worked. In front of her was a long tunnel the glowed a mysterious light green.

"A tunnel?" she questioned. "But where does it go?"

Howl was really wailing now as if he didn't want her to go in there. His back was arched in the way that cats do when they're defending themselves. Semira still ignored him and walked through the tunnel without hesitation, how could she pass up this much excitement on such a drearily, boring, day. As soon as she stepped in the tunnel the door closed behind her. She tried to open it but it was locked, and there was no key hole on this side of the door. She turned back around and faced the tunnel and walked down it deciding there was no other way to go.

"Maybe I should have listened to the cat…" Semira said sighing as she came to the end of the tunnel. She saw a door that looked a whole lot like her closet door. She opened it seeing as there was no other way out and popped her head in the door. The room was identical to hers. "Wow, well now I know to check my closet for creepers," she said stepping into her room looking around."That must be how she gets to our house so quickly." By she, Semira meant her aunt. "All she has to do is go through a tunnel thingy and she's here; she waits for me to leave my room to get outside again so she can ring the door bell. Creeper." She quickly added before sitting on her bed.

Semira noticed some things were different about the room. For one thing it was neater which she didn't necessarily like. Messy is how she remembers where stuff is. For example if she woke up in the morning and found a hair brush on the floor she would leave it be but later on she would come back in search of the brush and remember that it was on the floor find it and use it. Simple as that.

Another thing Semira noticed that was wrong was that all her stuffed animal's had button eyes she couldn't recall having any stuffed animals with button eyes they were all the glass eye type. She looked at the walls that had her doodles every where the eyes of her doodles where replaced with buttons too. She shivered and slowly walked out of the room trying to catch any other differences.

"Semira is that you?" she heard her mother's voice come from down stairs.

"Mom?" Semira questioned heading down the strangely polished stairs. "You guys are home?"

"Yes dear, come on I have a snack for you." Her mother voice ran around the hall as Semira walked into the foyer. Snack? Her mom's catch phrase was if you want a snack you make it yourself. She turned into the kitchen quickly.

"Hey what did you do to my…" Semira's voice stopped as soon as she saw her mother's button eyes. "What did they do to you at Sandals?" She gasped.

*Hope you liked it I tried my best with spelling so if something's off tell me. I'd love to see comments from those who liked it and those who have constructive criticism. But please don't be too mean with it though. I'll update later but comments will encourage me to write more. I like to jump around with my ideas and stories and school doesn't make it easier to handle writing but I do my best. Oh I almost forgot! This is sort of a combination of the book and movie since it's been a while since I read Coraline. Thank you very much!

- Sami*


	2. Chapter 2

*Wow I got a good response about the first chapter so I'll continue hopefully everyone will be okay with it. So I'm going to try and to release at least one fanfic per week so I actually keep any of the fans that I have. I have a job now so no promises but I'll try. Thank you for being patient please leave a comment it helps me get motivated to finish things. *

Semira sat at her other dinner table a bit freaked out over what had happened. I didn't help that a button eyed version of her father and mother were staring at her. She was still confused about the whole situation. She was in some sort of other world where everyone had button eyes and they were all happy to see her. Which kind of creped Semira out to the extreme.

"What's wrong you don't like the croissants?" Her other mother asked seeming to be concerned.

"I'm afraid it's poisoned" Semira spat coldly. "Is it filled with some sort of sleeping gas to make black out and then wake up with button eyes?"

"Always with your imagination." Her "Other Father" said laughing and taking a piece of her croissant and eating it. "See it's not bad?" he said after swallowing.

"Can I go home now? Or at least back to my real Aunts house?"

"Why would you want to go there? Wasn't it dreary and boring you haven't even been to the Other School yet, or the Other Forest." Her Other Mother seemed to want her to stay, a bit too much if you asked Semira. "If you're not satisfied with the food you can go into the forest to try and find some berries, I might play a game with you if you'd like."

"I just want to be alone," Semira got up "I'll stay and see the school if you really want me too, and maybe the forest to but if I'm still nervous about all this I'm going home." She walked back towards where her room was, but she quickly stopped and turned back towards the "Others" "Don't think it's 'cause I'm interested, it's because I've been too bored in that house. And I'm locking my door." And with that she went up stairs towards her room. If only she saw the Other Mother's smile.

When Semira woke she heard the "Other" Mother's voice calling from the hall telling her to get up for school. Semira immediately felt her eyes glad to see no buttons were present. "Hurry up you'll miss the bus I put some clothes in the dresser for you."

She went over towards the dresser and opened the drawer to find a descent amount of clothes there, she closed her eyes and pulled out a shirt and looked for pants to match with it. She wound up wearing a light purple tee shirt a jean skirt with black leggings and her own black chucks. "Umm what am I going to do about books?" Semira asked a bit curious about the lack of text books in the "Other" room.

"You won't need them silly." Other Mother said laughing a bit. "You'll be fine just hurry the bus is here."

Semira opened the door to see the button eyed creature staring at me. She only blinked in response forgetting how much it did look like my own mother. With her honey blonde hair and the way she dressed. "I can just get on? No enrolment or anything realistic?" she questioned not liking the lack of logic. She started to go ahead down the stairs not really caring for a reply.

"We've been expecting you so I went ahead and took care of the arrangements." The Other Mother said very perkily following her. "Enjoy the first day!" She called after Semira as she left the house to find a school bus filled with button eyed students staring at her. "Well this is going to be fun." Semira muttered smirking a bit as she raced to get on the bus.

Once she got on she found the kids staring at her still as if they were actually interested in what she was doing. Or was it who she was. Either way the sudden attention wasn't to welcomed as she strolled down the aisle until she found an empty two seater (Which seriously is only really made for one person to use. There is no way to get two buts in a seat that tiny.)

She was a bit disappointed that she didn't have her i-pod with her. That's normally how she got through bus rides it. Or she would talk to her best friend. She glanced around the now moving bus in search of the "Other" Becca.

"Hey Semira!" the voice came from behind her she turned around to see a button eyes version of her dark blonde, blue eyed, semi-tanned best friend.

"Oh, um hi…" Semira did a small wave and gave a phony smile. "So is this school actually okay?" For some reason she felt a bit safer around the Other Becca.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Her fake friend questioned "There are tons of really cute guys! No worries!"

"You really are the other Becca" Semira managed to laugh a little. She looked out the window surprised to see they were already there. "That was quick. Is there like no traffic here?"

"Yeah nice huh?"

"I guess."

The bus came to a halt and kids started piling out. Semira followed slowly and stopped to look at the other school. She was sort of amazed at the detail and of how close it was to her own school.

"Hey you coming inside the bell is going to ring soon!"Other Becca's voice brought Semira out of her examination of the building.

"Go ahead in I'll be there in a second." Semira said putting on another fake smile as her "Other" best friend walked into the school. As soon as everyone was in the building Semira let out a much needed sigh and sat down on the curb closest to her. Surprisingly she saw a black cat turn around the corner. Even more surprising was the fact that the cat didn't have button eyes. She got up quickly and race over towards it. It was her aunt's cat, Howl.

"Howl!" Semira said as she met him. "What are you doing here?" The cat only turned its head away from her as if he was upset with her. "Hey don't do that! Look I know I should have gone in the door." He looked at her as if asking for more of any apology. "Maybe it'd be better if I had an Other Cat. He might have been better company." Howl hissed seeming to be very offended. "Oh god…. I'm talking to you again! This is just great I'm stuck here in this weird world and I'm losing my sanity in the process."

Howl made a harrumph noise as if he was still offended. "Look I'm sorry even if you won't understand me" I sat down on the side walk feeling a bit helpless. "This whole world is fraud, I just know it." Howl seemed interested in me now. "I just have a feeling I'm going to be coned out of something, maybe my eyes or something." Howl walked over and sat next to me demanding to be petted. "What am I going to do Howl?" she said sighing.

"Well you can start by moving your hand a little to the left." Semira's eyes darted towards the cat beside her. "Then you can actually talk to me for a change. And by the way you're the one in this situation who doesn't understand."

**Sorry it's short but I'm kind of a bit anxious to get to a certain part so I guess I'm rushing a bit. Things will definitely slow down when I get there. Please leave comments! Tell me whether you like Howl or Semira who's your favorite Character so far or whatever you feel like. Comments motivate me to finish work so please even if you hate it leave something so I can get better.

Love as always ^-^

-Sami **


End file.
